Dorian Harewood
Dorian Harewood played Duncan Stinson in the season one Private Practice episode In Which Sam Receives an Unexpected Visitor. Career Filmography *''The Right Girl'' (2015) *''Mayor Cupcake'' (2011) *''Blokhedz Mission G Animated Web Series (short)'' (2009) *''Grave Misconduct'' (2008) *''Crime Wave: 18 Months of Mayhem (documentary)'' (2008) *''Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure'' (2007) *''The Adventures of Brer Rabbit'' (2006) *''Jane Doe: The Harder They Fall'' (2006) *''Assault on Precinct 13'' (2005) *''Kangaroo Jack: G'Day, U.S.A.!'' (2004) *''Gothika'' (2003) *''Hollywood Wives: The New Generation'' (2003) *''Levity'' (2003) *''The Christmas Shoes'' (2002) *''Framed'' (2002) *''Glitter'' (2001) *''The Triangle'' (2001) *''Walter and Henry'' (2001) *''The Last Debate'' (2000) *''Hendrix'' (2000) *''Evasive Action'' (1998) *''Archibald the Rainbow Painter'' (1998) *''A Change of Heart'' (1998) *''12 Angry Men'' (1997) *''When the Cradle Falls'' (1997) *''Siegfried & Roy: Masters of the Impossible'' (1996) *''Space Jam'' (1996) *''Superman: The Last Son of Krypton'' (1996) *''Sudden Death'' (1995) *''The Pagemaster'' (1994) *''Shattered Image'' (1994) *''Viper'' (1994) *''Getting Up and Going Home'' (1992) *''Polly: Comin' Home!'' (1990) *''Pacific Heights'' (1990) *''The Knife and Gun Club'' (1990) *''Solar Crisis'' (1990) *''Raisins Sold Out: The California Raisins II'' (1990) *''The Easter Story (short)'' (1990) *''Polly'' (1989) *''Kiss Shot'' (1989) *''God Bless the Child'' (1988) *''The Hope Division'' (1987) *''Full Metal Jacket'' (1987) *''Guilty of Innocence: The Lenell Geter Story'' (1987) *''Dirty Work'' (1985) *''The Falcon and the Snowman'' (1985) *''The Jesse Owens Story'' (1984) *''Tank'' (1984) *''Against All Odds'' (1984) *''Don't Ask Me, Ask God'' (1984) *''Desire, the Vampire'' (1982) *''The Ambush Murders'' (1982) *''Looker'' (1981) *''High Ice'' (1980) *''An American Christmas Carol'' (1979) *''Siege'' (1978) *''Gray Lady Down'' (1978) *''Panic in Echo Park'' (1977) *''Sparkle'' (1976) *''Foster and Laurie'' (1975) Television *''Handy Manny'' (2007-2012) *''Outlaw'' (2010) *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (2008-2009) *''House of Payne'' (2007-2009) *''Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles'' (2008) *''The Batman'' (2007-2008) *''The Land Before Time'' (2007-2008) *''Legion of Super Heroes'' (2007) *''Private Practice'' (2007) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' (2004-2007) *''Biker Mice from Mars'' (2006-2007) *''Sleeper Cell'' (2006) *''Las Vegas'' (2006) *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (2006) *''Kyle XY'' (2006) *''The Young and the Restless'' (2006) *''The Buzz on Maggie'' (2005) *''Little House on the Prairie (mini-series)'' (2005) *''Bury the Lead'' (2005) *''Kevin Hill'' (2005) *''Megas XLR'' (2004) *''Static Shock'' (2004) *''Boomtown'' (2002-2003) *''Astro Boy'' (2003) *''7th Heaven'' (1996-2003) *''Stargate SG-1'' (2002) *''The Practice'' (2002) *''Earth: Final Conflict'' (2002) *''The Hoop Life'' (1999-2000) *''Batman Beyond'' (1999-2000) *''Godzilla: The Series'' (1999) *''Viper'' (1998-1999) *''Histeria!'' (1998) *''The New Batman Adventures'' (1998) *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (1995-1997) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (1996-1997) *''Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man'' (1997) *''Freakazoid!'' (1995-1997) *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' (1996-1997) *''Spider-Man'' (1995-1997) *''The Blues Brothers Animated Series'' (1997) *''Wing Commander Academy'' (1996) *''Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm'' (1996) *''The Tick'' (1994-1996) *''Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles'' (1996) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (1996) *''Biker Mice from Mars'' (1993-1996) *''Iron Man'' (1994-1996) *''Gargoyles'' (1996) *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' (1996) *''The Watcher'' (1995) *''Capitol Critters'' (1992-1995) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1994) *''Mighty Max'' (1994) *''Aladdin'' (1994) *''The Legend of Prince Valiant'' (1991-1994) *''Viper'' (1994) *''Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman'' (1994) *''Bonkers'' (1993) *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' (1993) *''Animaniacs'' (1993) *''Time Trax'' (1993) *''Goof Troop'' (1993) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1992) *''I'll Fly Away'' (1992) *''The Trials of Rosie O'Neill'' (1990-1992) *''Darkwing Duck'' (1991) *''ProStars'' (1991) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' (1991) *''Zazoo U'' (1990-1991) *''Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone'' (1990) *''Kin 'n' Play'' (1990) *''Sugar and Spice'' (1990) *''China Beach'' (1989-1990) *''New Kids on the Block'' (1990) *''The California Raisin Show'' (1989) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1989) *''Matlock'' (1988) *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' (1988) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1987) *''CBS Summer Playhouse'' (1987) *''Amerika (mini-series)'' (1987) *''Sky Commanders'' (1987) *''Jonny Quest'' (1986) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1986) *''Glitter'' (1984-1985) *''Hotel'' (1985) *''Matt Houston'' (1983) *''Trauma Center'' (1983) *''Strike Force'' (1981-1982) *''Beulah Land (mini-series)'' (1980) *''Roots: The Next Generation (mini-series)'' (1979) *''Family'' (1977) *''Kojak'' (1977) *''Swiss Family Robinson'' (1975) External Links * * Category:Actors